


Camera Ready

by withoutthetiger



Category: Castle
Genre: Kink Meme, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutthetiger/pseuds/withoutthetiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I would love to make a video with you and show everyone that you’re mine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera Ready

Letting herself into the loft after a long day at the precinct, Kate Beckett was relieved to remove her high-heeled boots, kicking them into the corner. She hung her coat up and pulled her blouse free from her waistband, leaving it loose as she padded toward Castle’s office. Seeing all the lights off in the kitchen and living room, she figured he must be writing. Smiling, she pushed the door open and found him in his desk chair, laptop open in front of him, and moans of pleasure coming from the people on the screen.

“Starting without me, Castle?”

He looked up, startled, but not particularly embarrassed. “I wouldn’t dare, Kate. See, I even kept my boxers on.”

She laughed. “Yes, because you couldn’t _possibly_ get off while still in your boxers.”

“Very funny. That happened once, and it was your own damn fault for being a tease. But seriously, check this out. It’s a whole site of homemade porn. Couples just making videos themselves and then posting them here. Obviously, most of them are pretty bad…but I found a few really hot ones.”

Kate unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her long legs, taking her socks off at the same time. Then she pulled her blouse over her head and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. In response to Castle’s beaming smile, Kate moved into his lap. “Show me.”

He quickly found one of the better clips, a semi-attractive couple in their 30s having adventurous (and vocal) sex in their bed. Kate settled back against him, his erection pressing against her ass. He could feel the heat already radiating from between her legs, knowing she was enjoying this as much as he was. The online woman was on her hands and knees; the online man pounding into her from behind. Wet slapping sounds filled the room, along with her requests for more. Online man smacked her ass, asking her to tell him exactly what she wanted from him.

Castle leaned forward to whisper in Kate’s ear, his hands sliding up her body to cup her breasts. “I wish we didn’t have to worry so much about publicity. I would love to make a video with you and show everyone that you’re mine.” With one hand teasing her nipple, he lowered the other to her panties, sliding it underneath the lace. He slowly dragged two fingers through her slickness, bringing the moisture up to her clit.

“We can’t, Castle. You know we can’t.” She sounded anything but convincing, her argument coming out in a shaky breath.

“I just want to show people how perfectly our bodies work together, how loud you are when you come for me. I want everyone to be able to watch you like I do, even though I’m the only one who gets to touch.” As he spoke, the tip of his finger worked in small circles, responsive moans falling from her lips.

“I want to be watched.”

Kate froze, stunned at the words that had so suddenly escaped her mouth. Castle was in danger of coming in his boxers (again… _damnit, Kate_ ). His fingers quickened, until he finally plunged both of them deep inside her, shocked at how turned on she was. His thumb continued to push her toward the edge, but then she stood up and reached behind her to pull him free of the fabric that was in her way. He was so hard and heavy in her palm, and Kate couldn’t resist the temptation to stroke his length for a moment. Then her urgency returned and she yanked her panties to the side, lowering herself onto him in one smooth motion.

Sandwiched between the amateur porn in front of her and Castle’s strong body behind her, it was not going to take long for her to fall apart. He gripped her hips with both hands, guiding her up and down as she rode him. “Tell me, Kate. Tell me what you want.”

She whimpered her confession as her orgasm approached. “I want everyone to watch me. I want people to see what you do to me, to my body. God, please, Castle.”

Nothing further was needed, her hot muscles clenching around his cock as she screamed. Her body pulled him even deeper inside her and he let himself go, giving her everything he had with one last thrust. After a few moments, they began to breathe normally; he slipped out of her and she let her head fall back against his shoulder. When they finally got up to clean themselves and head to bed, they shared a look, knowing that they’d only have to work out a few logistics before taking a new step in their relationship.

***

Kate swallowed the last of her wine and looked up at Castle. “Ok, so we’re just going to take turns holding the camera, then we’ll edit out the handoffs later?”

“Yes. And we’ll both be very careful to keep our faces out of the shot. If something shows up accidentally, then we can edit that out, too.” He pulled the comforter completely off the bed, leaving just the crisp sheets behind. Then he approached her, wrapping his arms around her naked body and pulling her close. “Kate, it’s not too late to back out of this if you’re not ready.”

Her reaction was quite the opposite, the burning tension in her belly begging her to fulfill this fantasy. “I’m ready, Castle. And I love you.”

They shared one long, tender kiss before he reached for the camera, turning it on. Biting her lip, she trailed her fingertips down his chest, slowly approaching her destination. Then she took him in her hand, causing his hips to reflexively thrust toward her. Dropping to her knees in front of him, she dragged her thumb across his tip, spreading the clear drops that had already appeared there. Castle held the camera out to the side, aimed at her beautiful mouth and the tongue currently running along the underside of his cock. She kept her hair down to block most of her face, but they knew they may have to delete this entire scene if it showed too much of her. Still, they agreed to try filming it, for their own viewing, if it was unsuitable to be posted online

Kate used one hand to gently massage his balls as she took in his entire length, relaxing her throat muscles to allow the intrusion. He placed his free hand on the back of her head, carefully following her movement without pushing. She sucked on him lightly, knowing that there was so much more to be done before he finished and wanting this to last. When Kate finally let him go with a pop, she smiled up at him, and then stood to meet him for a hungry kiss. Now, it was his turn, and he backed her into the bed. She fell back when she felt the mattress behind her knees, turning to situate herself on the many pillows they had placed there earlier.

They had discussed who should hold the camera during this part of their adventure. It made sense for Kate to film it from her perspective, since Castle would be focused on pleasing her and often used both hands to do it. However, her excitement at being watched was really what had sparked this whole thing, and she had been flooded with arousal at the idea of having the camera pointed at her while she was so intimately exposed. Ultimately, Castle agreed to hold the camera, joking that he hoped nobody would judge his performance while he was so handicapped. Kate wasn’t concerned.

With her legs spread before him, he could see the glistening moisture that had gathered on her folds. Keeping his head away from the shot, he ran his finger through her wetness before sliding it inside her. Even using only one digit, he could feel how tight and hot she was. He heard her soft plea for more, so he added a second finger, moving them slowly in and out of her. Eventually, he moved his hand up so that he could softly hold her in place, knowing her tendency to get restless. Castle steadied the camera and lowered his mouth to her.

He had no idea how much of this the camera was actually picking up (other than the back of his big head), but he truly didn’t care once he was feasting on the gorgeous woman below him. He licked, nipped, and sucked at her, building a perfect rhythm. Kate’s moans got louder and encouraged Castle’s thorough exploration of her center. Her hands were fisted in the sheets as her pleasure increased, trying to hold back the words that threatened to be heard. When they were planning this, they had realized that they wouldn’t be able to speak at all, for fear that their voices could be recognized. Kate was finding the inability to talk to be a delicious torture, and it seemed to make the rest of her noises even louder. When she came, her entire body convulsed and a primal cry was ripped from her throat.

After giving her a minute to come back down, he handed her the camera with an affectionate smile. Castle crawled between her legs and supported himself on his knees; she aimed the camera at her entrance, prepared for him to push into her. Prolonging the moment, he grasped his cock and rubbed his swollen tip over her sensitive clit. Kate could barely register the teasing before he drove himself deep, filling her completely. Her eyes rolled back and she did everything possible to hold the camera still as he rocked into her body. Castle looked down to where they were joined, praying that she was able to capture the long slide his shaft, coated so thoroughly with her juices. The evidence of their combined arousal was an overwhelming turn on, and it took all his self-control to maintain his steady pace.

When his motions started getting sloppier, he knew it was time to switch positions and prepare for their grand finale. He pulled out of her and reached for her free hand. They moved around each other, until she was on her knees at the end of his bed, facing the large mirror on his dresser. He positioned himself behind her, as she pointed the camera at the mirror for a clear view of their entire bodies. Castle wrapped one arm around her waist to support her, used the other to find her opening, and then slid smoothly home.

He resumed his earlier speed, biting into her shoulder as she met him thrust for thrust. Her small breasts were bouncing with the force of their movements, and she couldn’t take her eyes off the sight of them in the mirror. She raised her eyes long enough to meet his in the reflection and she saw him nod at her. Kate knew he was encouraging her to keep watching them, to get off on the thrill of it. When he could tell she was close, he brought his hand to her clit, applying the pressure that she craved. It was enough to send her flying; her body tensed and her scream echoed through the room. Her unfocused gaze was barely able to catch Castle’s expression as he released inside her, and she hoped the camera hadn’t missed a thing.

Castle kissed the back of her neck and removed the camera from her hand, turning it off and setting it aside. He carefully left the bed and came back with a warm washcloth for her, wiping her off before they both fell back against the pillows. She nuzzled under his chin and curled her body into his, until she finally broke the silence.

“So, when’s the premiere?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Winter Hiatus '12 Kink Meme prompt "She likes to be watched, he likes people to know she's his. They make a sex tape (with no identifying features/names/faces)... specifically to put online."


End file.
